A dreamers adventure
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: I the dreamer goes on an adventure only a dreamers think about. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

****

Ok this has been done many time but who gives a crap! I don't!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please read and review

* * *

**A dreamers adventure.**

The date was 27th December 2009 when my life turned inside out as an adventure snatched me from everything I ever knew. I was sitting in my room watching the second Harry Potter film because I was extremely bored and I do love it. It was about five minutes to the part where they were about to find that the Hogwarts train was right behind them. About a minute before Hedwig turned around my brother burst into the room.

"Amy, why are you watching Harry Snotter?" My older brother, Shaun asked in what almost sounded like confusion at the fact that I was watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

"What? So is it illegal to watch a good movie every once in a while now?" I snapped back at him.

My brother shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Enderveka!" A voice that came out of nowhere shouted, but the voice sounded strangely familiar, whoever it was, it was someone that I definitely didn't want to mess with.

Right after those words were said a strong wind whipped around my room an evil laugh sounded over everything, the wind was slightly visible like it came out of magic wand.

I saw the pillows of my bed being pushed around my room by the strong wind, suddenly it grew stronger, so strong that I was lifted off of my bed and was flying around my room, I tried to scream, but nothing left my mouth.

"Wekdoka!" The voice shouted again and pain shot though my body and then stopped at my head, my head hurt so bad, it felt like it was going to explode any second, and then my world went black.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard a voice shouted in confusion.

"Oww, my head" I moaned in pain and slowly opened my eyes, at first everything fuzzy, I blinked a couple of times, finally everything became clear and my eyes locked with emerald green orbs that where hiding behind round glasses, I looked at the owners of the green orbs head and saw slightly ruffled black hair.

I blushed deeply at the realisation that I was on The Harry Potters lap in Ron's flying car.

"Ermm...hello?" Harry said, but it was more like he questioned himself on if that was the right thing to say to a girl that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and into your lap.

"Um...h-hi" I stuttered and I wasn't all too sure if that was the right thing to say, I felt really weird in this position, I'd never sat in a boys lap.

"HELLO! HARRY IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER THAT BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT AND THIS GIRL RANDOMLY APPEARS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HELLO!?" Ron yelled in what sounded like distress.

I pulled my eyes away from Harry's green orbs and noticed that we were about to crash.

"You moron keep your eyes on where you're going!" I snapped, Ron suddenly snapped his eyes back to in front of the car and sharply pulled us away from the edge.

I looked up at the review mirror and my eyes widened when the Hogwarts express was fast approaching.

"SHIT!" I screeched.

Ron and Harry's heads snapped to the back window and screamed as they saw the train right at the cars back end.

"Get us out of the way of that train Ron, NOW!" I commanded and Ron pulled the car far away from the train's path.

"Wait, wait, wait" Harry said quietly.

I turned to him to show that I was paying attention; I saw confusion fill his green eyes.

"You just said Ron's name and yet we have never meet you before, so how do you know his name?" Harry asked, his eyes locked with mine, awaiting an answer.

"_Oh friging frig sticks!" _Mymind screamed. (**A/N No I don't own The Yugioh abridged series**).

"How the bloody hell did you know my name?" Ron asked in a quite whisper, as if he couldn't believe that I knew his name.

I looked down at my lap and tried so hard to think of an excuse on why I know Ron, what do I say?

"Um...w-well...um" I stuttered and looked back at Harry, I have to tell him, and I felt like I couldn't lie to him for some reason. No I have to lie, I can't say that I'm nit from around there and anyway that sounds completely stupid.

"Well what?" Ron asked, he sounded frustrated.

"Well I transferred from another wizard school and I heard some people talking about you, I'm in my second year" I said.

"But how did you get here? In this car?" Harry asked.

"My dad is a horrible wizard, always getting things wrong, he tried teleporting me to Diagon Alley but he got it wrong again, the dimwit" I explained.

"Why were you going to Diagon Alley? If you're in your second year you should have all your supplies" Ron said.

"Well my younger brother is a wizard in training and he also gets spells wrong, so when I had everything packed, my brother accidently set it all on fire, so I have to go to Diagon Alley to get new supplies" it was a reasonable lie.

"Bloody hell" Ron suddenly whispered as his eyes were on the back seats.

Harry and I turned our heads to see a big, old, brown sack sitting in the back.

"Ah, so my dad didn't do too much of a bad job after all" I said, I assumed that the sack held the money that is used in this world. I reached out and grabbed hold of it and pulled slightly so it fell on the floor with a dull thud.

I opened it up and what I found was a lot gold of gold coins piled on top of on another.

"There must be about 600 galleons there. How did you get that much?" Ron asked in amazement and stared at me with disbelieve in his eyes.

"I saved a lot because I knew that I would need a lot of money, my mother and father also gave me some, just in case I needed extra" I lied again.

"You're certainly a good little squeal" Harry whispered.

I shot up right and shifted so I was more comfterble and then turned to meet Harry's gaze again.

"A lot of people say that and I'm very proud of it" I said, he smiled slightly.

"Well you seem to know us, but we still don't know your name" Harry said, I completely forgot about that.

"Oh yes of course how silly of me. My name is Amy Harrison, it is a pleasure to meet you two" I introduced myself and gave them both a warm smile.

* * *

A couple hours went by and it was Nearly night when we reached the Hogwarts castle.

I stared at it in amazement, it was huge, and I'd never imagine that I would ever see it in my entire life.

"Wow" I whispered in wonder, it was the only thing that came to my mind.

"Welcome home Harry" Ron said with a smile on his face and what sounded like relief in his voice.

"Welcome to your new school Amy, hope you like it" Harry then said to me .

I'm pretty sure that I- what the hell?" I said quietly but suddenly the car started to fall at a rapid pace, this was worrying.

We were able to glide around the school and then we started to go down again.

"UP, UP!" Harry and I screamed as we started to fall faster, I put my hands onto the dash board.

Ron started to franticly push down on the peddles, and then looked back at us with fear in his eyes.

"It's not working!" he screeched in panic.

I shifted forward more so Harry could move easier.

Harry shifted over as much as he could and pulled the gear stick around, we then started to glide instead of fall once again, but we were still going down.

"Mind that tree!" Harry shouted., as we were heading straight towards the willow tree.

Ron grabbed his wand and smacked it against the wheel.

"STOP STOP STOP!" He commanded in a panic, but on the third smack the wand broke.

"Well that was a load of good wasn't it" I snapped sarcastically.

I felt someone pull me back into the seat, I looked up and saw Harry had gotten back into his seat and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as we prepared to crash land on the tree.

The car ran though twigs and we then were going down once again, this time backwards, we then stopped in the middle of the tree.

"My wand" Ron said he sounded like a mother who had just lost her new born child "look at my wand" he said again, he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Be thankful it's not your neck" Harry whispered.

"That was not fun, not at all" I whispered.

Something then smacked into the car, we turned to see the tree, sitting still.

"What's happening?" Ron whispered afraid that he might upset something

"I don't know" Harry answered

"_I know" _I thought to myself.

We heard something ad turned to face the front to see a thick tree branch smack the front of the car over and over again. With every whack we rocked, poor Hedwig's cage was knocked over and a branch came in from the back window. The car was having a proper beating now, as branches from all sides hit the car. With one final smack at the back end we plummeted to the ground.

"Ron, go fast" Harry commanded and Ron immediately drove off.

We were then suddenly thrown from the car and so was all our stuff, the car then drove off by itself.

We ran after it though the grounds, it went into the Forbidden woods.

"Dad's going to kill me" Ron said in a matter of fact kind of way.

* * *

**Ok so thats that!**

**Please continue reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Ok this has been done many time but who gives a crap! I don't!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please read and review

* * *

**A dreamers adventure.**

After we walked back to where our stuff was rudely dumped off by that stupid car that has a mind of its own, we carried it up in the castle and put our stuff down, with a lot of other student's supplies and belongings.

"See ya Hedwig" Harry said to the bird. "Amy?" He then asked.

"What is it?" I asked and turned to him.

"Why don't you have a pet with you?" He asked.

_"Oh no, I didn't think of that, oh I know" _I thought to myself and I turned my eyes to the floor and made it look like I was upset. "Well I used to have a rat, called Hazel, she was such a funny rat, but sadly she died a couple of days ago" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Harry said and looked a little guilty for asking something that made me upset.

"It's ok, you didn't know and besides she was old, even though she didn't act like it" I said quietly and smiled at Harry, he smiled back and I sure I saw Ron smiling brightly from the corner of my eye.

As we started to climb the stairs Harry started to sum up everything that happened to them that was extremely peculiar and couldn't be properly explained, yet.

As we got to the top of the stairs we ran into that creepy guy whose name I have forgotten was looking like he was waiting for us. He was hugging his cat like it was a baby. I then realized that the cats' eyes really were red!

"Take a good look you three, this night might be last you spend in this castle" He said in a very strange way, a way that made my skin crawl.

The three of us quickly gave each other a worried glance and then turned back to the man.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble" the freaky man spoke again and gave us a lopsided grin, or maybe a creepy smirk, either way it wanted to make me run for my life.

* * *

He lead us towards the dungeons were Professor Snapes' office was.

"So you know why you are here?" Snape asked us as soon as the door was closed.

"No sir" we answered.

"Who are you?" He asked, it was defiantly directed at me.

"Amy Harrison, I'm transferring from another wizarding school, since my mother saw it best that I come here" I lied; it was the best I could come up with.

"I see" he said and then turned back to the subject at hand.

To say that Snape was angry with us was a complete understatement, he was furious that the flying car was seen by muggles.

"You were seen" Snape spoke, in a way that he was possibly trying so desperately hard to control his anger. He showed us a newspaper that was most likely for wizards, since the picture was moving. "By no less than 7 muggles" He said again, straight after that he threw the paper down "do you have any idea how serious this is?" He asked a rhetorical question.

_"I know perfectly well, since I remember watching this. But living it is amazing!" _I thought to myself as my eyes drifted around the room.

"Pay attention Miss Harrison, you may be new, but I will still treat you like a student that has been here before" Snape snapped at me when he saw that I was daydreaming.

"Sorry sir" I said quietly and Snape once again went back on track.

"You have risked the exposure of our world" he sounded like he wanted to hiss. "Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born." Man I'm sure that he would shout any minute now.

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us" Ron spoke up, wrong thing to say Ron.

"Silence" Snape snapped at poor Ron. Ron did have a point.

Snape then stood up and walked around his desk to us, his movements looked more like he was a pervert that wanted so badly to stare at a hot, young girl that was possibly in the shower than a predator waiting to pounce on his prey, or maybe he looked like both.

"I assure you that were you in Slytherin, and your fate rested with me, the three of you would be on the train home tonight". He said

_"Jeez did this guy ever shut his mouth? Yes ok we understand that we really should be off home, does he have to keep going on and on" _My mind yelled.

"As it is-" Snape started but was interrupted by another person.

"They are not" the person said quite clearly, we all turned to see a really old man with a long beard.

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall" Harry said, he sounded relived to see them.

"Headmaster" Snape said as h desperately tried to control his anger. "These boys and this girl have fluted the decree or the restriction of underage Wizardry".

_"This girl? Excuse me but I am no object!" _My mind screamed at how Snape was acting, I swear that part of my mind was urging me to punch him in the face. (**No offence to fans of Snape**).

"As such-" Snape started yet again but Dumbledore interrupted him again.

I zoned out and started to daydream again, but also worry.

_"What if something that shouldn't happen actually happens, I mean is it really going to go 100% to the films or books?" _Both sides of my brain started to argue about this.

I heard Ron say miserably that we would go and get our stuff, he thought we were going to get expelled.

"What are you talking about, Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"You're going to expel us, aren't you?" Ron thought that he knew what was going to happen, Harry looked like he agreed with Ron, oh well they're going to get a shock aren't they?

"Not today, Mr Weasley" She answered.

"Miss Harrison, please come with me, I'll get you into your house, oh and Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow you are to help Amy get her school supplies" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir" Harry said and smiled slightly at me and I returned the smile and walked out with Dumbledore.

* * *

When we got to his office he told me to sit and went to another part of his office to grab something no doubt, a few minutes later he came back with an old hat and placed it on my head.

_"Hmmm...you're an odd one aren't you? Ok now let's see plenty of courage, and quite a bit of talent on you, now where to put you?" _The hat said but it was all in my head.

_"Please put me in Gryffindor I NEED to be in there" _I thought.

_"You're right you do need to be there with all this you knowledge of everything here even though this is your first time, well then" _the voice said again "GRYFFINDOR!" It suddenly shouted. The hat was then pulled off my head and I jumped off the chair.

"Oh and Amy" Dumbledore said just before I walked out of his office, I turned back to him.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Make sure Harry doesn't get into too much mess this year" he said, I swear he must have known that I didn't come from this world.

As I walked down the quite corridor I came across Harry and Ron, they smiled when they saw me.

"Hey guys" I yelled and waved at them, I then ran to them.

"So, what house where you sorted into Amy?" Harry asked his eyes were glittering with something that I couldn't recognize, but pushed it aside for now.

"I'm in...GRYFFINDOR!!!" I shouted and jumped up.

"That's great Amy" Harry said his eyes brightened at the knowledge that we were in the same house.

"Yeah now let's show you to your new dorm, you're goanna love it!" Ron yelled, he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me down the corridor, I almost tripped, I didn't expect him to start dragging me.

* * *

We arrived at the dorm quickly, because of me being dragged. When I got in the common room I stood in the middle of the room, so cool! Everything was in the place that I knew it to be from the films, I slowly turned to see everything.

"It's brilliant in here, it's like a big living room" I whispered, but before I could say anything else I heard footsteps coming from the girl's dorm. A few seconds later a girl with long bushy brown hair appeared on the steps.

"There you two are. Why weren't you on the train like everyone else?" She asked as she stared at Harry and Ron, determination to find the answer was glittering in her brown eyes. Her eyes then slowly gone from the boys to me and confusion filled her eyes. "Who are you? You're not one of the first years are you?" She asked.

"I'm Amy Harrison I've just transferred here from another wizarding school, and I'm not a first year I'm in the second year" I introduced myself.

"Pleasure to meet you Amy, I'm Hermione Granger. But if you just transferred, why weren't you on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Well my farther, who is a rubbish wizard tried to transport me to Diagon Alley, but I ended up in the flying car they were in, I was trying to get to Diagon Alley because when I got all my stuff ready my younger brother, who is in-training set my stuff on fire, Dumbledore has given Harry permission to help me get my stuff and get to Diagon Alley tomorrow" I explained.

Hermione nodded then turned to the boys.

"What were you two doing in a flying car? That's underage wizardry, isn't it? Shouldn't you two have gotten expelled?" Hermione asked.

"Oh not this again, we just got this from Professor Snape, we don't need it again Hermione" Ron complained.

Harry explained everything that had happened, from that House elf to having a beating from the Whomping Willow.

"Well, it's late I'm going to bed, goodnight guys" I said after I yawned.

"Goodnight Amy" they said together as I climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm.

I walked in and soon found that my bed was the first one on the left, only because of the huge bag sitting on top. A small window was in between my bed and the bed next to me, the window overlooked part of the forest that was surrounding the Hogwarts grounds.

_"Well Amy this is the start of a new life, and a whole new beginning, I just hope I don't wake up and find myself in my bed that is in my room, in my boring world" _I thought to myself as I slowly started to drift off to sleep, and into a dream world.

* * *

**Ok so thats that!**

**Please continue reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

MY GOSH I'M SO STUPID! I'm so sorry for people who did read chapter 3, I've just noticed that it was my story Forrbiden Love, which is a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. Anyway I have now fused chapter 3 and 4 of this into one big chapter!

Ok this has been done many time but who gives a crap! I don't!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please read and review

* * *

**A dreamers adventure.**

The next morning I woke up finding that I was still in the Harry Potter world and that all what happened yesterday wasn't a dream, I was thankful that it wasn't a dream, this meant that for all the time I am here, I'm going to have some fun, and leave my mark on Hogwarts, so everyone that knew me would never forget me.

I slowly sat up to realize that all the other girls were still asleep, but Hermiones' bed was empty. I got up and search for the bathroom (I presume that there is a bathroom in the Gryffindor tower) after finding it I got my clothes from yesterday, I'm going to have to wear them for now, so after getting washed and dressed I walked down the stone, spiral steps into the common to see Hermione and Harry sitting by the fire.

"Morning guys" I said.

They both jumped right out of their skins and turned to see me, once they saw me they both relaxed and smiled.

"Good morning Amy" Harry greeted.

"Morning Amy" Hermione said and nodded to me then turned back to what was in her lap, knowing her it was a book, but I was curious on what she was reading.

"Hey Hermione, what you reading?" I asked out of curiosity and walked over to the couch that they were sitting on.

"Hogwarts: A history" she answered without even looking from the pages of the thick, old, well loved book that she had placed on her lap.

"You had a good sleep Amy?" Harry asked, I turned to him to see his green eyes glisten with curiosity.

I smiled slightly at how sweet he was.

"Yes thank you, the bed was very comfortable and warm" I answered and smiled. I sat down next to Harry, who was on the two seat couch, right across from the flames burning in the fireplace.

* * *

We talked for half an hour until everyone else came down, joined with Ron and went to the Great Hall to have breakfast, when everyone was seated at their respected tables Dumbledore spoke up.

"Now before we have breakfast I would like to announce that we have a new student in our school. She has already been sorted into her house, so please be nice and make her feel comfortable. Miss Amy Harrison" Dumbledore said.

"Stand up" Harry, Ron and Hermione whispered to me.

I stood up and faced everyone else, oh gosh, a lot of eyes on me. I looked over to the Slytherin table and instantly noticed Draco Malfoy glaring daggers at me, for some bizarre reason, oh well; don't really care about that ferret.

_Ok Amy, calm yourself" _I told myself.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Amy Harrison and I transferred from another wizarding school, and I'm in Gryffindor" I said I automatically using the formality way of speaking. I then sat down and our breakfast was served, it suddenly appeared on the table.

"Hey Harry" I asked the boy sitting next to me, he turned to me. "How are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" I asked the question that just came into my head.

"I haven't thought of that, well Dumbledore might be able to get us there" Harry said.

"Maybe" I whispered more to myself than to anyone else, I then turned back to my food and continued eating.

After we finished eating we walked out the Great Hall.

I turned to Harry with a giant grin on my face.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"RACE YOU THERE!!" I suddenly shouted and span around and started to run down the corridor.

"AMY!" Harry shouted after me, I heard his footsteps getting closer. "Amy, I don't think we're supposed to be running though the corridors" Harry said to me as soon as he got to my side.

"I don't care, I've never listen to rules" I said and continued to run.

We turned a couple of corners and run up some moving stairs, finally the golden eagle statue came into view, I started to run faster.

I slowed and touched the statue and turned to Harry, we were both panting heavily, we smiled at each other.

"I won" I said between pants. "That means you buy pay for lunch" I said.

"You never said anything about that" Harry said.

"Oh whoops I forgot that" I said "so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to forget" I said in a baby like voice and pretended to get upset by fake crying, I buried my face into my hands and started to fake a sob.

"Amy d-don't cry...I'm sure you didn't...mean to forget" Harry panicked, I bet he's never had to deal with a girl cry, I felt him move to my side and slowly put one arm around my shoulders as if unsure it was the right thing to do.

I suddenly giggled I couldn't help the giggle escaping, the giggle soon turned into all out laugh I soon stopped laughing and turned to Harry, who was pouting.

"I am so sorry Harry that I couldn't help" I said after I had fully calmed down.

"I thought I did something wrong there. Anyway lets go up, what's the password to get up, I'm sure Dumbledore changed the password" said Harry after he got over his little sulk.

"Sherbet lemon" I said the password and stairs started to move up, we stepped on the first step as it slowly climbed up the stone wall guiding them upwards. When we got to the top we stepped off and though a large door.

"Ah Amy, Harry" Dumbledore spoke up as he appeared above us on the second level of his office, "I was wondering when you would get here" he spoke again as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"We were wondering if you knew a way to get to Diagon Alley, Professor" I explained.

"Ah yes, how about you travel by flu powder" He suggested.

"Yeah, thanks Professor" Harry said and ten turned to me. "Have you travelled by flu powder Amy?" Harry then asked me.

"No" I answered truthfully. "But first time for everything, right?" I asked with a stupid grin on my face.

"Right then, come on you two" Dumbledore said.

_"My gosh I almost forgot he was there" _I thought to myself.

He lead us to a fireplace and we travelled by flu powder to Diagon Alley for a fun day of getting my school supplies.

* * *

Travelling by flu powder was almost like falling though an endless tunnel that twisted with different colours and different shades of the colours.

I landed in a fireplace, as soon as I landed I tumbled out and landed on the hard floor, on my back.

_"That hurt!" _My mind screamed, I opened my eyes, I didn't even know when I closed them and saw Harry looming over me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said and got myself up. "Now where are we?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well that I was in the Leaky Caldron.

"This is the Leaky Caldron, come on, let's go to Diagon Alley" Harry answered and walked in a direction that I know far too well.

Once we got to the back door we ended up outside, at the back of the shop, of course all the wizards and witches knew that this was another door way to another place.

Harry opened the doorway easily and we stepped passed the bricks and into Diagon Alley

I looked around with wide eyes as I stared at every little detail of the place. COMPLETLY AMAZING THIS PLACE IS!!

"Amy you act like you have never seen something like this" Harry stated.

_"Oh snap, now I'm screwed, now come on think"_ I thought to myself and then I quickly formed a plan that sounded reasonable.

"Well the first time I collected my supplies the place was a lot more dull, this place however has things going on everywhere" I lied, again, oh well!

"Ok, well let's start with getting your robes" Harry said, so we started in the direction of the shop that was called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get my robes.

It was about 30 minutes after (buying every day clothes for the weekends and robes) later after I grabbed everything else Harry and I were standing in front of Ollivander's.

"Harry, do you mind if I go in on my own? And you wait outside, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Ok" he answered.

So I slowly walked into the shop, I guess this is what Harry felt like when he first walked into the shop; really awkward.

"Excuse me is anybody here?" I asked quietly into the empty shop. Suddenly a white haired man poked his head round one of the shelves.

"Ah a new costumer, first year at Hogwarts, but then again, you're a little late to go to Hogwarts aren't you?" he said.

"Oh well I'm transferring from another wizarding school, but my brother had accidently set my supplies on fire, so here I am" I explained.

"Ok then, let's get you a new wand" the shopkeeper said as he walked down one of the rows that was piled high with boxes that had wands inside.

He soon came back with black box; he opened it, pulled out the wand and passed it to me.

I aimed at a lamp that was sitting in the corner and waved the wand, that lamp broke. I slowly put that wand down.

"I guess not" the shopkeeper mumbled to himself and disappeared again. "Let's try Red wood with the wild dragons' eye" I heard him mumble from somewhere else in the store. He came back and passed me the wand.

I instantly knew that this wand chose me because I felt a sudden rush of power.

"How odd" the shopkeeper, Oillvander, yes that's his name, said to himself.

"What's odd?" I asked and looked up at Oillvander.

"Well Miss, what's your name again?" He asked.

"Amy, Amy Harrison" I answered.

"Well Miss Harrison, it is odd because only two of these wands were made because the wild dragon, whose eye resides in your wand lived once, it is odd because I remember hearing that Godric Gryffindor's lover had the sister of this wand, it is odd because this wand hasn't been sold in over 1000 years, and you get this wand, I think that this means you are going to be well remembered Miss Harrison, for a reason that no one yet knows" Oillvander explained.

A couple of minutes later I walked out the shop with my new wand.

* * *

"Hey Harry, let's go get me an owl" I said, I already decided that I wanted an owl.

So we walked over to Eeylops Owl Emporium and walked inside.

We walked past many owls, I stopped at a deep chocolate brown colored owl with a white stomach, the owl also had chocolate brown eyes but the owls eyes where a lighter color that the feathers.

"I like this owl Harry" I said, I felt Harry move to get a better look of the owl.

"Ah you wanting an owl, miss?" Asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, can I take this one?" I asked.

"Her? You don't want her, she won't listen to anybody" he explained.

"I'm very good with animals' sir; can I please have a try sir?" I asked politely.

"Ok" he said.

I slowly opened the cage door and coaxed (sp?) the owl out.

The owl looked at me, then my arm and flew onto my arm.

"Hey, you're good girl" I said to the owl.

"Oh Merlin" I heard the shopkeeper whisper. "She's never done that before, ever" he whispered again.

"I'll take her" I decided, the owl started to squawk slightly, she sounded happy.

"I think young miss that she has chosen you" he said.

"Amy, what you going to call her?" Harry asked from behind me.

"Haruhi" I said after a moment, the owl gave another happy squawk. "Well she likes the name Haruhi, so she's going to be called Haruhi" I said.

After we walked out of there we walked to the ice cream parlor and had some ice cream, Harry paid of course, we sat outside it the afternoon sun and laughed together about anything and everything.

After that we travelled again by flu powder back to Dumbledore's office

Again I came tumbling out of the fireplace, this time I caught myself.

"Ah you're back, got everything Amy?" Dumbledore asked after I picked myself up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes I did thank you sir" I answered, I picked up my stuff, Harry picked some up too and we walked back to the Gryffindor tower just talking to each other and enjoying each others company.

* * *

**Ok so thats that!**

**Please continue reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

I'm so sorry this took longer than I hoped, I wanted to get it up mach ealier, but oh well, it's up now

Ok this has been done many time but who gives a crap! I don't!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please read and review

* * *

**A dreamers adventure.**

The next few days flew by quicker than I expected them to, and before I knew it Saturday had already arrived. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. When I was dressed I looked out of the small window next to my bed and saw that the sun was just peeking over the tree tops.

I walked silently down to the common. The common room was empty but the fire was ablaze.

_"Oh well, I've got a bit of time to think to myself" _I thought as I smiled lightly and sat on the sofa across from the fire and started to daydream.

I started to worry about my family, what if Dumbledore was able to send them a message and tell them not to worry because I'm at Hogwarts in the Harry Potter world, but wouldn't that make them worry more? Of course they know of Voldemort, Death eaters, the Basilisk, Dementors, Aragog and oh no! Not Aragog! I HATE SPIDERS!!!!!

_"Well that's not going to happen for a long time, so I don't have to worry about him and his children right now"_ I convinced myself but I knew deep down that the monthsto that event will pass by quickly._ "But what if when we get to the spiders nest I'm not fast enough to run away from them and I get eaten, I don't want to die, at least not yet."_ I started to worry but shock it off.

Suddenly a pale hand waved in front of my face, I jumped slightly and was bought back to earth. My eyes travelled up the arm that the hand belonged to and locked with Harrys' eyes.

"Good morning Harry, going to Quidditch" I stated.

"Yeah, how are you then?" He asked.

"I'm fine Thanks Harry, just away with the fairies. Well let's talk on the way down to the Quidditch pitch then shall we Harry?" I asked as I got up.

"Yeah ok, Wood wouldn't want to be kept waiting" Harry said.

So we climbed out of the portrait hole and walked to the pitch.

* * *

Halfway there a small boy, first year with bright blonde hair and an big, blocky, old camera hanging around his neck.

He tagged along and kept asking Harry questions about the game all the way to the pitch.

"Ok I'm going to go watch, and I'm losing him while at it, he's a bit annoying" I whispered to Harry.

"Shouldn't you get back to the castle and eat something?" Harry asked.

"I'm not hungry, now go and practice" I said as I slightly pushed him into the changing rooms and then dashed off in the opposite direction that Colin went in so he wouldn't follow in the direction that I went into.

I sat on the left side, after a bit of time Ron and Hermione came over to me and gave me a bit of toast just as Harry walked out of the changing rooms and gave an angry pout at the fact that we had some food and he had none.

"Haven't they finished?" Ron asked with a bit of toast hanging out of his mouth, as all the players kicked off of the ground and started to practice.

"Haven't even started" I answered.

Soon bright, quick flashes were seen, I looked up to the other side of the pitch and saw Collin with his camera, and then we were staring at the Slytherin team.

Wood looked furious as he flew down to meet the captain of the opposite team.

"Come on I smell trouble" I said as I started to leave the stands.

"How can you smell trouble?" Ron asked once he caught up to me.

"It's a saying Ron" I said as if I was talking to someone stupid.

The teams were having an argument and then Draco appeared and they boasted about their new broomsticks.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in with pure talent" Hermione said.

"Yes at least we don't go crying to our daddy 'oh daddy Harry Potters' on his Quidditch team, I want to be on mine so I can make a complete fucking ass of myself in front of the whole school'" I said then did a fake cry.

Malfoy glared at us.

"No one asked you two, you filthy mudbloods" Draco spat at us.

I sat there shocked for a second.

_"He couldn't know that I don't belong here" _I thought. "I'm not a muggle, I'm quarter" I protested, that might be true, if you look at it in muggle way I am quarter Irish.

But before Malfoy could say anything else Ron tried to do a spell on Malfoy that would make him puke up slugs, unfortunately, it backfired.

Ron was pushed back by the spell hitting him; he skidded to a halt a few feet away from us.

"RON!" I shouted in worry even though I knew what was going to happen I was still worried about him. Hermione, Harry and I dashed to him. We crouched down to his level as he turned over, and out his mouth came a few fat slugs, eww.

Harry and Hermione picked him up and ran pashed the Slytherin team.

I stopped as I saw Draco on his knees shaking with laughter, his but was in my direction. Well I decided that I couldn't resist kicking his bum so I did.

Draco toppled over at the force of the kick, he landed flat on his face; he turned and glared at me, his face had patches of dirt marks on his face.

"My father would hear about this!" Draco hissed.

"Oh go on then and cry to daddy like the baby that you are!" I growled back, I heard the Gryffindor team howl with laughter at that.

I ran to catch up with the three. I saw Lockheart and unfortunately for me before I could hide he saw me.

"AH Amy!" He said loudly and walked over to me.

I groaned, no not him!

"Um Amy that test I gave you to do, I noticed a very odd answer something to do with a thing called the...um, well the um Kyu-" He stumbled on the last word and then I interrupted.

"Oh you mean the Kyuubi demand fox!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now what was all that about?" He asked.

So me being me and being the Naruto fan that I am started to explain all about it. As soon as I had finished I ran off again and dived out of site.

Soon the other three caught up to me and we then started to once again get to Hagrids' as fast as we could.

Harry knocked on the door and it soon swung open and a huge man with a black bushy beard with black hair and eyes stood in the doorway.

"Ah I was wondering when you guys got here" Hagrid greeted us and stepped aside and then saw the state that Ron was in, he lead Ron over to a huge bucket so he could get rid of the slugs, Hagrid then turned to me and asked who I was.

"I'm Amy Harrison, I transferred from a different wizarding school, my mum insisted that I come here" I said.

"Oh yes Dumbledore said something about a new student, didn't thing I'd meet ya though" Hagrid said, we sat and talked and made Hermione feel better while Ron was still bringing up slugs.

"You didn't!" Hagrid gasped.

"I did! I kicked Draco up the bum when he was couched over laughing about Ron, so I couldn't resist kicking him" I exclaimed.

"Bloody hell Amy, you're mad" Ron said as he brought his head up to give me a huge grin.

I grinned back.

"I know and I love it" I said.

* * *

**Ok so thats that!**

**Please continue reading and please review!**


End file.
